


Hard at Work (heh)

by XxCrucifixationxX



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Bottom Martin (sort of), Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Elias is a bastard, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry Martin, M/M, Martin just deserves hugs and love, Martin never deserved this, Mentions of JonElias, Mindfuck, Please forgive me for my sins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Elias (sort of), mentions of Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrucifixationxX/pseuds/XxCrucifixationxX
Summary: Elias's pace quickened dangerously. "I've alreadytoldyou.Myjob is to make sure the archivist can dohisjob, and for that, he needs focused researchers. Andyoukeep getting distracted."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Hard at Work (heh)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction or smut before so uhhh -big shrug-  
> Also, sorry about some of the shite formatting around some of the dialogue. I'll edit it someday. 
> 
> If you like it please let me know and perhaps I will write more, and perhaps I will be nicer to Martin (as he deserves, dammit)

The door opened. Martin startled in his chair, before swiveling around to see Director Bouchard entering the room. He turned back to face his computer.  
"Hello, Elias."  
"Martin." Elias greeted, and began approaching his chair. "How's your research coming along? 

Martin quickly closed one of the tabs on his screen. He didn't have time to shuffle any loose papers into his lap, so he slid his chair under the desk just as Elias came up behind him. How had he moved across the room so damned quickly? 

"Hard at work, I see?" Elias placed a heavy hand on Martin's shoulder, making the smaller man flinch.  
"I'm just, I was just, uh…" He scanned the desk for any objects of pertinence, but couldn't decide on anything. After taking too long to respond, he shrank a bit into his chair.  
"Clearly." Elias's voice sounded cold. Metallic. 

After a brief silence, Martin cleared his throat nervously. "Is there something I can help you with, Elias?" he asked.  
"It's not so much how you can help me, Martin." Elias slid his hand down Martin's chest towards his waist, thumb grazing over each button on his shirt. "But how I can help you." 

Martin jolted backward aggressively at the touch, causing his chair to push out from under the security of the desk. He squeezed his eyes shut immediately in embarrassment and irritation. He knew the open button of his pants and quickly fleeting erection was now incriminatingly obvious. This. Not worms, or marionettes, or spiders, or being buried alive. This. This is how he dies. In a small puddle of flesh and mortification, in front of Elias _fucking_ Bouchard. He could practically hear Elias jeering at him already. 

Shockingly he didn't, although Martin could hear the amusement in his words as he again leaned slightly over the top of Martin's chair and clicked his tongue.  
"I thought so." he taunted. 

This time, Elias wrapped one arm across Martin's chest, stabilizing him, while the other hand trailed down again towards Martin's waist. 

Martin was completely frozen in his chair, hardly allowing himself to breathe. Finally, in shuddered breathes, he mumbled,  
"what… what are you doing…" 

"Don't worry," Elias stated calmly, beginning to rub Martin's stubbornly hardening cock rhythmically through the fabric of his pants. He leaned in towards Martin's ear, and whispered, "You're not special." 

"I can't- I don't wan-" Martin's hips bucked forward very slightly, and he groaned in embarrassment, lifting his hands to cover his face.  
"If it makes you feel more virtuous, pretend I'm your little _archivist_." Elias's movements quickened and his pressure increased deliberately as he watched Martin's face closely for his reaction. Martin's hands dropped immediately from covering his face, his warm chocolate eyes widening in horror.  
"I- wh- Jon? I don't- I'm not-"  
"Don't waste either of our time. It's boring. I'm familiar with the nature of your… _relationship._ " With this, Elias slipped his hand into Martin's trousers and wrapped his hand around Martin's warm erection. Martin gasped in surprise, arching forward in the chair. The arm Elias had wrapped around Martin tightened, pulling him firmly back into his previous position. He began moving his hand up and down at a steady pace. "Oh, your little archivist. He'll never fuck you. And he certainly has no interest in making love to you." Elias sneered.  
Martin clenched his eyes shut, sinking again into the chair, away from Elias's toxic words and touches.  
"Get out. Leave me alone." His words cracked on his tongue. 

Elias slowed his pace, and leaned down. His lips brushed against Martin's ear. " _I_ can get inside your head. _I_ can _satisfy you._ " He purred. His breath was warm, and Martin felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
Elias pumped Martin's cock slowly, twisting slightly at the base. Every third or fourth stroke he ran his thumb over the slit, making Martin gasp and moan quietly. After a particularly loud and surprised cry as a result of Elias circling his entrance, Elias removed his hand from Martin's cock, and shoved two fingers into the researcher's mouth.  
"Shh… You wouldn't want your friends to walk in and see you making a fool of yourself." His breath was hot in Martin's ear. Martin whined and squirmed in his chair.  
"Good boy." Elias whispered, and switched his focus back downward.  
Martin remained silent, his eyes and jaw clenched shut and his head pressed into the back of the chair. 

"Oh, Mind if I take a look? Of course you don't. Always so willing, Martin." Immediately, Martin felt a slight numbness begin directly behind his eyes. He knew Elias was sorting through his memories, his thoughts. He prickled with anxiety, but couldn't force the man's access away. It felt as though there was cotton clogging his brain, and it was difficult to register anything other than the slick movement of Elias's hand up and down his cock. 

"Shh. Focus." The instructions were in Elias's voice, but Elias certainly wasn't speaking. The voice was in his head. It continued.  
"You like this." Elias mused, thumbing over Martin's slit again. Precum dripped over his fingers. "So _easy_ , Martin. Honestly. It's like I could hear you begging from my office. You think so loudly when you want something."  
Behind him, Elias paused for a moment, listening, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _really_? _That_ is _delicious_." He chuckled, and slowly drew his left hand up to grasp Martin's throat tightly, pulling him harshly into the back of the chair. 

Martin didn't have time to protest before his eyes were rolling back in pleasure. He almost jumped out of the chair when he heard Jon's voice. 

"I can play archivist, too." It said. It was Jon, but it wasn't. It was an excruciating intrusion. "I'm in _your_ head, Martin. I could make you hear anything you wanted to hear." Elias continued, in Jon's voice. Martin squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Please, Elias… Please don't…" He breathed.  
"I want to make you feel good… I want to take care of you…" Jon sounded so nurturing. So caring, so gentle.  
Martin whimpered quietly, and the voice in his head shifted back to Elias's.  
It was laughing.  
"He hardly cares about you, and certainly not enough to _take care_ of you."

____

____

"Elias," Martin whispered. "Why… why are you doing this to me? Why me?" 

Elias's pace quickened dangerously. "I've already _told_ you. You're not special. _My_ job is to make sure the archivist can do _his_ job, and for that, he needs focused researchers. And _you_ keep getting _distracted_. You're hardly the only one, though.  
"Most of your colleagues take a little convincing. They like to pretend they're in other places, perhaps home with loved ones. Sometimes I borrow the voice of their partners." Elias leaned in again. Martin could feel him smiling. Predator's teeth. "Not Jon, though. No, your archivist is always so exhausted. I don't have to convince him. After you all go home, he begs me for relief directly." 

Oh. If Elias could capture forever the moment traces of tears welled up in Martin's eyes, he would never be thirsty again. He wrapped his free hand back around Martin's neck. "Oh, Martin, chin up." he laughed cruelly as he directed Martin's face upward, catching for a split second a dangerous flash in the man's eyes. 

"That's better, isn't it? You love it, look at yourself. You love being treated. Would you like it if I went further? Would you like me to suck your cock?" Elias's tongue flicked at Martin's jawline as he moved down his face and to his neck, sucking lightly before biting down hard. Martin whined, and Elias moved away again, still stroking, but regaining a firmer composure. "Of course, I won't, but you're free to imagine it. You're free to imagine my tongue running along the underside of your cock… oh- Jon? You like to imagine his mouth?  
Oh, you already do, I know. Don't play innocent with me, not when you're in such a vulnerable position. You were already hard before I came down here, weren't you? Do you think about Jon's warm, wet mouth often, Martin? His lips?" He paused.  
"Ah, you do.  
And you take care of it during operating hours? Tsk tsk. I can't have that, I am running a business, you know." 

Martin glared at him, but could only maintain eye contact for a short moment before Elias's long fingers prodded him in a manner that instantly made him weak. 

"You know, sometimes Jon begs me to suck him off." Elias continued conversationally.  
"He makes very convincing arguments.  
I have a few times, just for fun.  
Just for a taste.  
You would love the noises he makes, Martin. He's always surprisingly loud for being so exhausted." 

Martin moaned, and Elias quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. Martin continued to hum behind his hand, bucking into Elias's grip. Elias grabbed a tangle of his hair and yanked it back, so the researcher would be looking into his eyes.  
"Say thank you, Elias."  
"Thank you, Elias" Martin breathed desperately, writhing in his chair.  
"Say, thank you for making me cum, Elias."  
"I…"  
"Because you are about to cum, aren't you, Martin? Or are your thoughts always this disorganized?" 

Martin cried out loudly, his eyes fluttered and his back arched as he came into Elias's hand and over the front of his loosened trousers. Elias continued to pump him through his orgasm, until Martin was twitching violently in the chair from the over-stimulation. 

As the shudders in Martin's body slowed and he came back to reality of the dimly lit basement, he stared at the mess in horror. Elias moved his hand up and pat him harshly twice on the cheek, palm still covered in cum. Martin grimaced and wrenched his face away from the offensive touch, but Elias was already walking away in long strides across the room.

"We can't have frustrated researchers wandering about, wasting time in search of other lonely hearts. Please get back to work, Martin."


End file.
